


Secrets of the universe don’t go unheard.

by Sharpshooter_Samuri



Series: Secrets of the universe [1]
Category: Voltron again
Genre: Hi there!, Multi, Silvie_Wolvers25 is me on Wattpad, This is also on wattpad, check it out, i was bored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpshooter_Samuri/pseuds/Sharpshooter_Samuri
Summary: Lance is hiding a secret. He is an avian, a species thought to have gone extinct. When his powers start developing in a training session he must learn to gain control of them before they damage the team. Soon after the training room fiasco, Keith walks in on him trying to figure out how to change back to normal after a freak power surge in his body after passing out due to messing around with runes before bed. Will things spiral down hill after that or will a certain Paladin experience a few new emotions with this? This was inspired by ‘water’s drop, a feathers touch’ ,’my little secret’ and all the Cassandra Clare books cus I enjoyed them and wanted to have a go at writing something like that myself.
Relationships: Keith/Lance, Klance - Relationship, Pidge and Lance - Relationship, Shiro/Allura
Series: Secrets of the universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610755
Kudos: 7





	1. The deadly pens of doom

I hope you enjoy. Also I do not approve of hate so please, no hate. I will, however, take constructive criticism. Buuut no hate.  
——————————————————————————————

“START TRAINING SEQUENCE LEVEL TWO” Lance shouted at the simulator. 

Five gladiators dropped to the ground. The blue dots lit up and the solo training commenced. Lance closed his eyes and used his senses. He heard metal footsteps to his left and quickly turned and shot with deadly accuracy and took the other three out with precision but he didn’t hear the other gladiator sneak up behind him. The remaining gladiator kicked his legs out from underneath him and flipped his staff so it knocked his bayard from his hands. Lance lay on the floor, disarmed, defenceless and in a panic as the gladiator swung its staff up then brought it down as Lance put his arms up to deflect the hit. He screwed his eyes shut tight waiting for the punishing blow but it never came. Lance opened his eyes to see the gladiator across the other side of the room having slammed into the wall and left a dent. He looked and his hands and saw they were glowing a slight blue colour.

‘No not now!!!’ Lance panicked inside his head. “END TRAINING SEQUENCE” Lance shouted.

Lance grabbed his bayard and bolted straight for his room but as he turned round a corner he bumped into Shiro’s chest. His leader looked down at him in surprise.

“You okay Lance?” Shiro asked in pure concern.

‘Aaah shit. I’m only a corridor away!!! Why do the gods hate me so much’ Lance inwardly panicked.

“U-u-uhh... I I’m fine S-Shiro! Just left u-uhh something in my room! Yeah.” Lance stuttered. 

To say Shiro was unconvinced would be an understatement but before he could pry anymore Lance made a break for it. He made a mad dash to his room and managed to slam and lock the door without anyone noticing. Lance almost slumped to the floor in relief but he still had to sort out the issue. 

He was developing his powers.

Which meant he could be a danger to the team until he learns to control them and also his wings might grow soon and he head no idea how the fuck to hide two giant feathered flappers in space. He was so totally screwed. Lance sighed and went to the bathroom mirror. He lifted his sleeve up to reveal a beautiful intricate blue wing tattoo design on his shoulder as well as a VOLTRON logo below it. Lance was born with the wing tattoo but back on earth he had had a part time job in a tattoo parlour and had been the best designer and artist there. Since he had been shot into space he had found an earth shop in the space mall and bought a tattoo set. He now had tattoos littering his well built body. Four of them outlined in the voltron colours. He had a blue lion paw print on top of his heart and a sleeve with detailed patterns outlined in yellow, red, green, orange, pink, blue and black. He was proud of his work of art and if the survived the war he would be a professional tattoo artist as well as a singer.

Lance noticed a blue hue coming from where the tattoos were placed on his body. He pulled off his T-shirt and threw it down. Lance stood there mesmerised as the tattoos he had given himself started to glow a bright blue. They soon grew too bright too look at. When the glow faded away seven blue yellow, green, red, black, pink and orange pen things floated in front of him in a box with Voltron’s logo on it. Lance grabbed the box and information flooded his mind.

These were stele’s (pronounced:steel from the Cassandra Clare books) and they were each colour coded to a paladin. If he were to use the wrong stele on the wrong paladin the said paladin would either be burned from the inside out or be severely burned where the rune was placed. Inside the box he would also find a book of runes that would enhance or decrease senses and turn people invisible and things.Like the healing rune or iratze. Their power, though, can only be activated by avians or humans given a rune by an avian. 

Lance took the blue stele out of the box and inspected it. The blue one was his stele and red was Keith’s, yellow hunk, green pidge, black Shiro, pink Allura, orange Coran. The rune book fell out of a flap in the bottom of the box. Lance picked it up and flipped through the book. He landed on the power enhancing rune and he foolishly decided to try it out. He took the blue stele and pressed it to the underside of his arm. He felt a stinging kiss as he drew but when he finished he could see the blue outline of the rune. He felt strange but the weirdness passed. 

He placed the stele back inside the box and pulled his shirt and jacket on covering the rune and tattoos. He took the box back into the main room and placed the box under his bed. He lay down on his bed and thought about how he was going to tell the team about all this without spooking them. Lance suddenly felt dizzy and tried to stand up but wobbled a bit before collapsing to the ground with a rather loud thud that happened to catch the attention of a certain red paladin.


	2. New secrets of blue and more concern of red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finds out Lance is an Avian

Keith was walking past lance’s room like any other day when a loud thud came from inside the said room. He paused for a minute, wondering whether or not to see if the blue paladin was okay. He obviously lingered too long outside because as he was about to knock the door opened and he punched lance in the face instead. 

“What the fuck dude?” Lance exclaimed holding his nose.

Keith could only stutter out one word. 

“Lance?”

Five minutes before with lance

Lance came too with a feeling of adrenaline. He pushed himself up from the floor and groaned quietly. He sat on the bed and thought. If he was to go out now and tell Allura then what would happen? Would he be kicked off the team or would the team accept the avian and let him tattoo them. He heard heavy breathing outside his door and stood. He slid open the door just to get punched in the face. Lance let out a cry of pain. 

“WHAT THE FUCK DUDE?” He exclaimed clutching his not quite broken nose. 

“Lance?” Came the hesitant reply. 

Sounded like Keith. He looked up and it was Keith. 

“Yeah, that’s my name last I checked” Lance snarked back at Keith. 

“What happened to you? Your hair is blue and your glowing!” Lance’s eyes widened. 

He looked back at his back and saw two rather large feathery lumps. He looked forward and gulped. His wings had grown. Lance looked back mentally at when or what had caused them to grow. Then it hit him. THE RUNE!!! He placed a power enhancing rune on his arm. He grabbed Keith’s arm and dragged him into his room and locked the door. He turned back to Keith.

“Before I show you anything you have to promise me not to tell anybody else.” Lance pleaded. 

Keith nodded. Lance pulled his shirt over his head and Keith blushed lightly before widening his eyes as he took in the sight before him. Lance was covered in mostly blue, yellow, green, red, black, pink and orange glowing tattoos. Lance stood to full height and slowly, oh so slowly, unfurled his gigantic wings as far as the space would allow. Keith gasped and walked toward a wing. He looked toward Lance asking the question with his eyes. Lance nodded. Keith reached out a trembling hand and stroked a feather. He felt the warmth and strength in the wing. Lance closed his wings with a snap and motioned for Keith to sit on the bed. Lance reached underneath for the bejewelled box. He took the box lid and flicked it opens to reveal the stele’s. Keith gasped once again. Lance explained the properties of the stele and how much good and bad they could do. 

“Oh really? And how do I know this isn’t a prank? “Keith asked rather skeptic. 

Lance stumbled for the right words to say until the red stele and the rune book floated up towards the two. The rune book flipped to a page. The night vision rune. The lights in the room flickered off. Lance grabbed the stele. 

“Give me your hand” Lance told Keith. 

“Why?” 

“Just do it”Lance caught Keith’s hand and pressed the stele to his hand. 

Keith flinched but didn’t pull away. Lance finished and placed the book and stele back in the box and slipped the box back underneath the bed. Keith gasped as he could suddenly see in the dark. Lance then flipped the lights back on. Keith looked at Lance in wonder. 

“See! It is all true, and I’m trusting you in keeping my secret”


	3. New recruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge finds out

They/them pronouns for pidge.

———————————————————————————————————

Pidge grabbed both of their arms and dragged them to their lab. They crossed their arms and glared at the pair until their expression softened.,

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Pidge asked.

Lance and Keith stole side glance’s at each other before stuttering out excuses and turned around to leave. Pidge sighed and grabbed both their collars. 

“I know Lance. Rover followed you to your potions room. I know.” Pidge exclaimed.

Lance and Keith looked each other full on. Lance sighed and gave in.

“Alright. What do you want to know.” Lance asked.

Pidge placed their hands together and inhaled. They opened their eyes and Lance swore he saw anime stars in their eyes.

“IWANNABEATESTBUDDY” they shouted.

Keith looked startled and confused.

“What did you say?” Lance asked not quite sure what they wanted.

“I. Want. To. Be. A. Test. Buddy” pidge repeated unnecessarily slow.

Lance nodded his head and agreed.

“Keith. What’s next on the list?” Lance asked.

“I believe we wanted to practice placing runes and testing the rune’s powers.” Lance rubbed his hands together.

Lance teleported them all to his room in a flash of blue light. Unfortunately a paladin was passing by pidge’s lab room and happened to spot the light. He shook his head.

“It’s nice to know that Lance finally told someone other than me” and continued to his room.

————————————————————————

Can you guess who this paladin was?? 😏 

See you later my little rain drops.

Aqua~


	4. Oof. Realisation is a bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance comes too a conclusion.

Lance Pidge and Keith arrived back in Lance’s room. Pidge looked like they were about to throw up and Keith looked a little green but was okay. Keith patted Pidge on the back as they gagged.

“It gets easier. I promise.” Keith whispered.

Lance sat them on the bed and got the jewelled box out from underneath the bed and lifted the lid up. Pidge immediately grabbed the green stele and inspected it. Lance warned Pidge about the good and bad effects of the stele’s power. Pidge studies it in awe and twisted their Stele around in their fingers. Lance suddenly snatched it of Pidge before they drew on themselves. 

Lance flipped the page and tried to find an intelligence rune. There was none. Lance grabbed Pidge’s hand, hoping that whatever happened with Keith and the floating book would happen again. 

But instead of the book floating Lance’s eyes glowed blue and Pidge glowed green. The green and blue lights merged to form a swirling image that Lance was staring intently at. When the image faded Lance grabbed Pidge’s arm and started to draw. When he finished a green symbol was engraved in the skin. Lance’s forehead was sweaty as he looked at Keith. 

“I think I have more than one main power.” Lance whispered, spooked. 

Lance stood and started pacing and mumbling rapidly. Keith got a headache from just watching him. Lance finally turned to them. 

“Mi Mamá once told me that runes were a power to not be messed with. An ancient magic that outlived all life. Runes were to be drawn but cannot he created unless you were a direct descendent of one of the original Elemental Avians, Like, for instance, a son, daughter, niece or nephew. From what mi mama told me of my father I know he was an ocean lover. Most of my powers connect to water, so put two and two together and BAM! You’ve got the son of the water Avian. I just created a new rune. Holy ****. Wow. Okay. “

Keith grabbed Pidge’s arm and inspected it. To Keith It was a very curly V in cursive writing. But It was most definitely much more than that and Keith knew how much power a small little mark can hold.


End file.
